


What's Mine Is Yours

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [101]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“Have you seen my hoodie?” “Noo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” I love this ask, I'm also sending it in for prinxiety (If I had no self control I'd send it for ALL my ships).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	What's Mine Is Yours

Three weeks into dating was apparently the limit of Roman’s ability to hold off his kleptomaniac tendencies. First it was a pair of Virgil’s headphones, noise-cancelling, he had several as backups in case any of them broke and now one resided in Roman’s apartment, although more often around his neck. Then it was his stack of graphic novels, one by one in a series until Virgil noticed the gap on his bookshelf. Then after a series of clothing thefts, things culminated in the stealing of one prized, cosy black hoodie.

Virgil noticed it was gone on the rare occasion he had to put his current signature hoodie in the wash after an unfortunate run in with a bottle of mayo. He searched everywhere for the damn thing, genuinely starting to consider whether maybe he had goblins in the walls, before the obvious answer hit him.

Roman picked up after the second ring, sounding distracted. The background noise of popping tinny gunfire answered why. “Yello, go for your handsome prince,” he said in greeting, sounding very much like he was grinning.

“Yeah hi. Have you seen my hoodie?”

Silence, apart from the game running distantly, and then; “Noo?” Roman tried. Still definitely grinning.

Virgil just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” He muttered, not bothering to wait for Roman to cave and admit he was. He hung up, grabbing his keys and a different sweater (huh, one of Roman’s, how’d that get there?) and heading round.

It was only when they were sharing a pizza in front of the world’s trashiest horror movie that Roman admitted he just liked having Virgil’s stuff around because he liked having him in his life. And he admitted he may have left the sweater there for exactly this eventuality (he’d blushed like a tomato when Virgil had shown up wearing it in fact).

And privately Virgil thought it wasn’t so bad. When they eventually ended up moving in together, several months and many stolen possessions later; at least when Roman took his stuff he didn’t have to go so far to retrieve it.


End file.
